Come into another world
by tastybitch
Summary: Rakan's school days are normal, scheduled, neat and boring. Not having close friend makes him feels a lonely but how would he feel when a tall, dark student of the name Chigusa transfers suddenly, landing straight into Rakan's life? My VERY FIRST fic and gonna have some, you know what, YAOI in there. Gonna change it to mature in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I gonna admit something, this is my very first time writing a fic and you can probably tell! Now for my first fic and first upload I thought I'd do something for the Silver Diamond fandom. Needs more love! Anyways, feel free to judge my inexperienced writing, any kind of contact I'd appreciate it! 3 (heart4u)

I plan this to be a long enough kinda fluffy story but dare I say, smut at the end when I'm more confident. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was too early for Sawa Rakan's liking to have a school assembly today. Usually he doesn't mind having the same routine, going to bed early and waking up, it was how things went in his life. But being wake this early, ugh. Living alone in his grandpa's house and taking care only but himself put a lonely atmosphere around the teen but just tired this morning.

Rakan greeted his classmates everyday, talked to them and delivered flowers but once that was over he left school on his own and wouldn't be seen until the next day.

The teen blinked and rubbed his eyes blaming last night's loud weather taking his scheduled sleeping hours off balance. Rakan looked around the hall, seeing every face he greets, _the same faces...the same conversations...the same smiles but none are quite real when they smile at me_... Rakan thought sadly.

The headmaster signaled the end of his speech of the new school rules, Rakan listened but not with much interest today, _geez I'm pretty tired today might not do some shopping later...  
_

Rakan and his class stood and walked out of the hall but Rakan felt a thump into his shoulder.

''Oh, excuse me-''

Rakan felt his voice stop as he looked up properly through his tired eyes.

A tall, dark, handsome student looked down at the fair haired teen with cold eyes. From the second Rakan looked up at him he felt the metallic eyes pierce through his black long fringe. His mouth was a long line of a frown like he just smelled unpleasant. Rakan just stared, waiting for something to be said at this odd air.

The older boy broke the odd eye contact and turned his shoulder to walk away.

_What was that? Well, manners so early in the morning isn't to be expected right_...

Rakan watched the older boy's back walking away. He searched his head to remember the student but nothing came to mind. _I don't know who that was...how odd_

The lunch bell eventually rang and Rakan stretched at his desk. Friends crowded around him for a loan of his notes, the teen already accepted the fate of a hardworking student in a lazy class. _At least I'm helping them..._Some girls nearby were chatting loudly and squealing but Rakan's ears perked when he heard of a new student .

''Did you see him? Oh gosh he was so dark and brooding!''

''I never saw him before, how did we never see him before! So not fair!''

''We were lucky we stole a glance of him before the senior girls got their hands on him in assembly.''

Rakan stood and walked to the group of excited girls with curiosity. The girls' faces lightened up seeing Rakan soft smiling face.

''Excuse me but what do you know about-''

A sudden crash split through the room without warning. Without a word the teens ran towards the source of noise and leaned out of the open window. Rakan weaved through the crowd to see what happened.

The dark senior stood tall, rooted in the middle of the courtyard with students forming a circle around him quickly. Rakan scanned his face quickly to read the atmosphere but his face was yet hidden by his dark hair. _What happened? What it does it have to do with that guy?_

Rakan's attention was grabbed when students ran over to pick up two boys from the ground. They were covered in trash and looked badly beaten up. _Wait, don't tell me this guy did-_

Yet again, the dark teen gave a last glare at the beaten boys, turned his shoulder. But at the moment Rakan felt his stare quickly shift to the window where he was. The fair-haired boy only blinked back and watched the older boy's back as he walked away again.

_What on earth is this guy...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bit of a delay for chapter 2 but here it is! I wanna keep up this story cos SD needs more fics! Remember, I'm a newbie at this so go wild to correct me and even tell him any traits that you think I'm missing for Rakan and Chigusa. Hold onto your seats, the yaoi will come well until i can write some without being a puddle of goo. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Classes resumed like as it did but the event of what happened an hour ago was on everyone's mouth. You could not hear the school suddenly talk about the new dark and dangerous student. No-one has ever met him before and the only information students have collected only began that morning.

As much as Sawa Rakan didn't like to hear gossip, he couldn't help himself to lean towards talk about this odd guy. _It seems who only started this school today and what? Beats up some fellow classmates? I mean if this guy had a problem, he could've just talked it out with them right?_

Rakan leaned his chin into his hand and closed his eyes.

_If...if this guy hurts another classmate again I'll have to...talk to the guy! I mean, maybe he's not good expressing his feelings. It must've been pretty nerve-racking to go to a new school and not knowing anyone. So maybe he felt under pressure and...well there's no reason to beat people up!_

Rakan shifted his weight in his chair and changed his arm feeling pins and needles warming up.

_Well...I didn't really see him beat up anyone did I? He was there only standing there, I mean...is it right for me to assume a new guy beat up his classmates?_

Rakan shook his head and let out an irritated noise. The young teen stood up from his desk and began to walk.

_If everyone is talking about him and trying to read into him then I'll just ask him straight out!_

The fair-haired teen found himself really young in the senior hallways and as in young, young as a 12 year old. Seniors towered over Rakan and looked at him with questioning eyes.

_Why do I feel so uncomfortable..._

The young teen walked aligns with the corridors so he wouldn't get too much attention of his small form. Rakan found the out the class that the student might be there but he might be at the headmaster's office if the word of beating got around to the teacher staff...

As Rakan turned the corner, he saw a dark blur walk past him _Ack! It's him! _He jogged to keep up to the older teen's pace.

''Excuse me, hey um-''

The older teen stopped and turned to look down at him. Rakan found himself startled having direct eye contact and felt a little uncomfortable. The senior looked at him with the same eyes , cold and suspicious.

''I, uh''

Rakan noticed he was alone with him in this corridor and his hands started to twitch. _Oh my god what's wrong with me, just talk to him._

''Is there something wrong about your hands?'' a low voice called out, jerking his chin at Rakan's hands stuck to his sides.

''Huh?''

''It looks like you don't know what to do with them. I don't understand.''

_What._

''O-oh no, my hands are fine, why wouldn't they be, right?'' Rakan whipped his arms behind his back and felt his face flush. The older teen face twisted in confusion and narrowed his eyes, analyzing him. Rakan let out a cough.

''But what I wanted to say to you is that it must be pretty hard on your first day of school right I can understand that I mean that's terrifying and now everyone is talking about you and that's not very fair, I'd hate if someone was talking about me but I don't really do anything interesting to be talked about but I don't know if beating up students would be something to be called intertesting but I never really liked gossip my grandpa told me that it's not right and that's it's a waste of time so I figured I'd ask you in person so I went here to look for you but oh I didn't introduce myself I'm Sawa Rakan''

Rakan rushed, afraid of being tongue tied which doesn't happen to him much. But seeing the older teen with an unchanging face made my face flush again and his finger tangle each other behind his back.

A silence hung for a while and Rakan shifted his feet and looked down and up to the floor and Chigusa's face.

''So...what's your name?'' he pulled a hopefully, confident looking smile

''Senroh Chigusa'' He looked uneasy sharing this information but still stared at Rakan with a questioning glare. _Keep your cool Rakan, come on._

''Chigusa-senpai, nice to know you! As I was saying earlier about you being new and all...''

Chigusa leaned closer and peered closer to Rakan's face with skeptical eyes. _Keep talking keep talking _

''So I wanna be your friend!'' Rakan burst in the empty corrider. Chigusa's eyes widened and stood straight.

''So don't beat up your classmates!''

The two teens looked at each other for another odd silence. Chigusa's eyes twitched just a bit for Rakan to notice and he lowered down to the younger teen.

Chigusa embraced Rakan tightly by having one arm around his small waist and his shoulders.

''Wha-wha-wha-'' Rakan stiffened by the sudden bear hug and felt his face heating up. Chigusa lifted his head from Rakan's shoulder so he could look at Rakan's flushed face.

''Isn't this what friends do?'' Rakan was baffled by the senior's face looking confused like a child. Chigusa searched Rakan's eyes for an answer. Rakan's mouth just hung for a bit, lost for words. _What-what is this?_

''Ahm, y-yeah sure...'' The younger teen shifted his weight a bit to remind Chigusa he was still wrapped in his arms but Chigusa just smiled happily in return.

''I'm glad we've become friends Rakan!'' Chigusa gave Rakan one last squeeze of a hug and walked off to class waving him goodbye.

Rakan was left in the hallway to only wave weakly back.

_Well that went...easier than I expected...I think..._

* * *

_Ya'll only get a weird hug for now hahahahhahaHHAHAHAHahaha  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very late for this update arent I... it's nearly christmas break for me so I swear I'll update this story faster! I had fun writing this so enjoy! Class kidd**

* * *

_Well, my school life has become more...interesting? _

For a week, Rakan hasn't found himself alone in school. At break, lunchtime a tall dark figure walks to his classroom on the dot and drags him to the fields to eat

_Before I'd just deliver my flowers to my classmates and eat by myself. Seeing someone wait for me and walk with me is so...I'm so not used to this!_

''Rakan?''

Rakan blinked out of his trail of thought to look at the older boy's face. _How can a teenage boy have such handsome features...not fair, I still look like I did when I was in middle school..._

Chigusa pressed his hand on the grass to lean closer to Rakan.

''You haven't talked yet, are you angry?''

Rakan flinched a bit of his sudden closeness. _He starting to do this too much...a man needs personal space! _Rakan leaned back for some distance and looked away

''Senpai, do you talk to anyone else in your class? I mean, other than me''

''Why would I talk to other people when I can talk to you right now Rakan'' Chigusa said simply.

_This guy..._

Chigusa jumped on a sudden thought ''Do you want to talk to other people than me, Rakan?'' The senior looked at Rakan's face with worry. _He looks younger than me when he pulls that face..._

Rakan looked up to think and replied ''Well, honestly I'm not that interested in talking to other people. I mean, they're fine and all but I prefer to be by myself at times.''

''Even now? Would you prefer being with yourself?''

''What? Oh, well...it's interesting to talk to you, Senpai.'' Chigusa's face smoothed into a handsome smile and his eyes warmed. Rakan saw his genuine reaction and blushed a bit

''I-I mean, it's no big deal or anything, having friends right?'' _Rakan, lose the eye contact...geez he's still smiling at me_

''I like being your friend though, Rakan. Out of all the friends I had, I like you the best'' Chigusa looking at Rakan's flushed face

_I'm your only damn friend_

The bell rung and Rakan's classmates left in pairs or groups to have fun after school. Rakan watched them go while packing his bag. _What's to do really, after school though? Shopping? Karaoke? There's not much in this small town..._

As a habit already, Rakan glanced by the door to see if Chigusa be there waiting for me. _The guy is like a puppy. I have to remind myself who's the senior and junior._

Rakan did feel bit disappointed that Chigusa wasn't there though. The junior let out a sigh and began walking out of the class.

Rakan took out his shoes from his locker just when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _Chigusa. _

''Hey are you-''

Rakan stopped when he realised he looked at three older students that he didn't recognize. Three of them made a wall around him and Rakan began to feel his stomach drop.

''C-can I help you?'' Rakan said rather weakly. The trio scoffed and one spat on the ground.

''Let's take a walk, Rakan-chan'' The tallest linked arms with Rakan and another put his arm on his shoulders pushing Rakan down. The third walked behind his back.

_Wha-wha-what is going on? Who are these guys?_

Rakan was led to the shed outside the building where the keep the PE equipment. No-one was around to see him at all. _All gone to sing to terrible songs._

''Rakan-chan'' The tallest addressed and Rakan looked up at him and gulped. ''You seem like a such nice guy and it's really too bad.'' He patted the junior's bronze locks and the other two laughed.

''What do you want?''

''You've been hanging out with that fucker Senroh and honestly, it makes me wonder why.'' The senior straightened his back and gave a nod to both of his friends. ''You must have really poor opinion of friends if you're gonna talk to him.''

''What's it to you who I'm friends with'' The senior's face hardened and his eyes flashed. _Why did I do that, why can't I stay quiet. _

''Because that piece of shit thinks he can get away beating me in a fight.'' He growled.

_So Chigusa did beat up someone and it was this guy..._

''So let's not give him any ideas that he can go off and have fun with is new lovely friend, the flower boy.''

The two seniors behind Rakan kicked him on the back and he fell to his knees. The trio took a step forward. ''Too bad it had to turn out like this, Rakan-chan''

Rakan opened to mouth to talk and wheezed instead when he felt a heavy kick to his stomach. The three kicked him repetitively and all Rakan felt that he can do is guard his face with his arms.

It was later Rakan barely managed to catch the last train back to his house.

_Home. _

Rakan limped to the door and didn't bother to lock the it behind him. He took a few steps into the front room and then passed out on the floor boards

**I wont have him beaten again so dont worry and I'm sorry :((((**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really glad to hear people are starting to like this story! sorry if i only update every 500 years but ill write loads for christmas! so tell what you're liking in the story or...any suggestions that could happen between rakan and chigusa?**

**enjoy the new chapter! **

**and merry christmas!**

* * *

Rakan came around in the evening of the next day on the floorboards of his big, lonely house.

He tried to get up but immediately regretted it when he body ached with pain. _Oh yeah. That happened. _

Despite what happened it hasn't quite hit Rakan that he gotten badly beaten up by three seniors he has never met.

Rakan stayed on the floor for a bit more. Everything was too hard to do. _I'm too tired and I'm probably missing school. That's new. Missing school for the first time. _Rakan laughed dryly but gripped onto his stomach.

_Aw, where will Chigusa go? Who would he talk to? Who would give him some lunch to eat?_

_Who would be nice to him?_

Rakan guided his hand to his face and felt the swelling by his mouth and cheek. He found out that he can't quite open one of his eyes or move his jaw much.

The young teenage boy heard some sobbing noises in the room and then felt his own hot tears run down his face. _Oh...it's me. I'm crying. I-I got beaten pretty badly, huh?_

Rakan cried himself to sleep because his body was too tired to keep up with his hiccupped sobs.

* * *

The next morning, Rakan looked at his newly bandaged face in the bathroom.

_I did the best I could. Not looking too bad besides the obvious._

You couldn't miss the huge black eye as much as Rakan tried to cover it. _I don't want to miss another day of school. _He gave one last look and left the house.

He had the occasional glances at his face on the way to the train and the trip to school. The local pretty flower boy had a bandaged face and a huge black eye.

As Rakan walked into school and opened his locker he got a sudden flash of memory of two days ago. He froze for a second and breathing became hard. _Put on your shoes Rakan, come on. It's not gonna happen here, there's lots of people here. _But all Rakan could feel the heavy blows he got into his stomach. He felt a tap on his shoulder

''No!-''

Chigusa took his hand away and looked surprised. Rakan felt himself calm down a bit but felt dizzy.

''Rakan, are you...alright?'' Chigusa asked softly. His eyes looked the junior up and down. His face fell completely when he looked at his bruises and bandages.

''I'm...I just feel a bit sick, y-you see that's why I took the day off yesterday.'' Chigusa still looked lost.

''I thought I might be up for a day of school but I...might head home'' Rakan had his eyes on the floor. _I can't look at him. I just can't._

Rakan felt an arm scoop under his knees and another holding onto his back. Chigusa lifted the junior up and began walking.

''Hey hey what are you doing! Put me down Senpai!'' All heads turned to the two and stared. Chigusa kept a stern, determined face and held onto Rakan tight. He turned into the nurse's office and by the time Rakan gave up protesting.

The nurse was startled by such early patients but looked at Rakan and told Chigusa to set him down on a bed.

''Rakan, please get better. I don't like you feeling sick or bad. It makes me sad. So I'll stay with you so don't worry about being alone'' Chigusa expressed while he touched Rakan's hand.

_This guy can say whatever he wants without being embarrassed..._

Rakan looked away, flushed but made himself return the touch.

''Thanks, Chigusa-senpai'' Rakan said quietly

''Just call me Chigusa, Rakan.'' Rakan smiled and let his head rest on the pillow.

The nurse gave him some medicine and gave him some new bandages. Though Chigusa was excused to leave, he remained sitting beside the bed.

_I know Chigusa must be wondering where I got these bruises and he's been asking me for a while. I'll...I'll leave it be for now. I don't want to worry him. He's doing this for me and all._

* * *

Rakan blinked awake and looked around where he was. _I fell asleep again? Can't I take a few hits without passing out from it? _

The junior turned his head to see Chigusa have his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His dark hair just barely hid his long eyelashes. Rakan sat for a while looking at the seniors sleeping form. _He looks so peaceful for an odd guy like him..._

Rakan winced at a sudden thought.

_He beat up some people though didn't he. The same thing that happened to me. Being kicked, punched, hit.  
_

_What does it take to make Chigusa lose it?_

''Chigusa_..._are you awake_?'' _Rakan asked quietly

''Yes'' Chigusa responded immediately with closed eyes. Rakan sat up in his bed so he can look at Chigusa at more of an eye level.

''It's pretty late, you didn't have to stay with me all day'' Chigusa slowly opened his eyes and laid them on Rakan.

''I wouldn't be interested in doing anything else today''

Rakan felt awful with sudden questioning thoughts about Chigusa that suddenly sprung in his mind.

_Do you really mean that? Do you know me that well enough to say things like this? What's really important to you Chigusa?_

Rakan looked away and played with his hands, feeling uncomfortable.

''Chigusa I want to ask you something...'' He waited for a bit for Chigusa to respond but it was quiet. Rakan's eyes still down and looking at his hands, he took an intake of air.

''Why did you beat up that senior?'' Rakan took the chance of taking a glance of Chigusa. The senior's face changed from his smooth expression to something crumpled. His brows knotted and pressed his lips.

''Chigusa?''

His hands tightened fast and looked at Rakan. It was like day one again, his eyes became cold and pierced Rakan again.

_Wh-what's this-_

''I knew they attacked you Rakan.''

''H-how-''

''And...I can't let that happen again.'' Chigusa stood up.

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to give them want they deser-''

Rakan whipped out his arm to hold Chigusa's wrist. The senior turned to lock eyes with Rakan.

''No, you said you'll stay here with me. If you leave, I'll be lonely just like you said. So you're staying by my side.'' Rakan held his hold. ''Alright?''

* * *

im writing chapter 5 now so


	5. Chapter 5

im sorry for the people who have been waiting for new chapters on this but im really happy that this story is getting more fans!

but the thing is my laptop broke at christmas and now im sending it to my school to get it fixed but you see i wrote new chatpers on it and all!

Im way too embarrassed to write on any other laptops so please hang on!

next chapter will be some lovin' so dream about that until i update this fic and thank you for fav and following this and dont be afraid to send me what you think the two should get up to! ;)

_a loving message from tastybitch_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's finally back with a working laptop! Im sorry for the people who had to wait aages for this but enjoy this small chapter and ill update this more! Dont be afraid to correct anything ive made since im still a beginner here love and kisses mwah**

* * *

''Chigusa you don't really need to walk me home'' Rakan protested as both students walked up the hill outside of the small town.

''I like how you're saying my first name a lot'' Chigusa smiled at Rakan.

_You think you can get away with anything with that smile..._

''Well, I guess it's less of a mouthful then. My house it just a minute away, I can go on now by himself.'' Chigusa's face fell a bit and looked lost like a child again.

_Aah, I shouldn't just tell him to leave, he did walk me home..._

''Okay, wanna come over for a bit? I'll even cook you something.'' The two resumed walking at the same pace again.

''Really? Thank you, Rakan.'' Chigusa excitedly asked about food, Rakan replied enthusiastically. Rakan can proudly say that he's a good cook and he knows all of the best offers and sales of each small market of the small town. Both were talking happily despite the little odd scene in the nurse's office.

Rakan noticed though, throughout the walk from the train and home, their hands brushed once and again. The junior usually didn't find himself this comfortable with someone in his school. It made him happy with the thought

* * *

Chigusa sat with his legs crossed on the floorboards while flicking through the channels. Rakan protested to Chigusa to not worry about him or his injuries so he can prepare a meal for both of them. Though the senior turned his back once in a while to glance into the kitchen, for any sign of weakness from the junior, he promised to make sure he'll be okay.

Just when Chigusa decided to distract himself again by watching tv, he heard a sudden crash. Fast on his feet, Chigusa extended his long legs to run to the kitchen without thinking further.

''Rakan?'' Chigusa called, his eyes scanned the kitchen to see the junior collapsed on the floor. Chigusa knelt down and pulled Rakan onto his lap. He cupped his face and saw Rakan's colour has gone pale and his eye lids fluttering.

Chigusa was at a bit of loss on what to do. He looked around the kitchen for a sign but nothing came to mind. The senior thought to himself that he's never felt this sense of panic in a while but seeing Rakan's delicate face being tarnished by a ugly bruise under his eye and a white bandage sticking to his cheek really hit Chigusa.

_It's my fault. He doesn't deserve this. I was being selfish, wanting to be close to him but he gets hurt because of me. _

_He's...much better without me intruding._

Rakan groaned in his sleeping state and Chigusa watched, guilty. He decided to carefully carry him again to where he figured was his room in the huge, quiet house. He slowly slipped his hand out as he placed Rakan's head on his pillow. He still seemed restless and his eyes still twitched and his hands jerked at times.

_What should I do? Rakan..._

Chigusa extended his hand to Rakan's soft, bronze hair and slowly stroked it, hoping it might calm something down. Rakan's breathing became less panicked and seemed to calm from Chigusa's touch. The senior found himself smiling that he was some good to him in a while so he fit himself beside Rakan on his bed. He pulled the smaller boy closer and placed his head on his shoulder so Chigusa's hand can continue to stroke his hair. _I'm glad you're more relaxed now...Rakan..._

* * *

Rakan felt himself falling in and out of consciousness and felt himself panicking by not being able to control this. _I'm scared, what's happening? Why can't my body be stronger than this?_

Sudden warmness covered Rakan's body and surprisingly, found it comforting to him. A familiar smell came to mind on what it might be and Rakan trusted what was comforting him.

* * *

Both boys laid on the single bed and despite that they shouldn't fit on the bed together they did as both folded into each other neatly like a puzzle piece. This would be considered odd for an ordinary friendship between boys but they were both comfortable with such close contact. Chigusa didn't stop stroking Rakan's hair softly, he watched the junior's face loosen up and form into a peaceful sleeping face.

_He's so fragile..._

He stared at his eyes where the younger one had bronze eyelashes that rested on his lightly freckled cheeks. _He's so different looking from everyone else. They usually have dark brown features but he has such warm colours...so different..._

He traced his finger on the ugly bruise like he wanted to heal it on touch. Rakan let out a quiet sigh at the soft touch of Chigusa's long fingers. Chigusa turned his attention down to his mouth. He watched how it slightly opened and slightly closed in time to his quiet breathing. He noticed that his colour was returning, just a bit and that his lips were a rosy pink.

_Such cute features _Chigusa laughed to himself. He still continued tracing his face with his finger and drew lines around his soft mouth. Feeling Rakan's breath on his finger, Chigusa was suddenly struck with a thought

_What...what does those lips taste like?_

Chigusa stared a bit longer at Rakan.

_But how would he feel about that? I have to consider what Rakan would...feel_

Chigusa found himself leaner closer before he could fully think of about the logic of the action. His hand traced and cupped Rakan's jaw and positioned it in an angle. So close, Chigusa could feel Rakan's breath on his own mouth.

_No, I cant._

_I can't do this to him._

Chigusa slowly pulled back and lowered Rakan's head on his pillow. The senior looked down at the boy again, let out a sigh, stood up and left the house, quietly closing the door.

**didja like that ill be back again sayonara **


End file.
